A Cat Demon's Dairy
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: Inuyasha and Naruto. One shot unless wanted more


A Cat Demon's Dairy (One Shot) (Includes Inuyasha and Naruto)

Moroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha were walking to the next village. The gates were busted and when they stepped in the gasped. The whole village was killed in a massacre. Sango and Kagome were walking through the houses to find any survivors, while Moroku and Inuyasha began to burry the dead.

Sango and Kagome walked into a house that looked amazing. "Help us!! Is anyone out there!?!?!" children yelled from the attic. When Kagome and Sango opened it sixteen kids were there. Three 10 year old girls were holding six babies. Four six year old boys were calming down three 4 year old girls. "Who are you?" Sango asked them. "We are children of an orphanage." One ten year old said. Kagome and Sango helped the children down and out.

Inuyasha and Moroku had finished burying the dead. "What the…? How did you survive?" Moroku asked. "Our mother told us to go up to the attic and hide. We heard her defending us." The same girl said. "What is your name? Did you fight?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, I am a cat half demon. My name is Cleo. I age with human children though. Like my mother," Cleo said. "Who is your mother?" Kagome asked. "Our orphanage owner, she took us in when she was 7. Some of us weren't even born then. Then morning after morning people died and she came and found scared children and took them in." Cleo replied.

"Sango, Kagome, go and try to find anybody else in the house alive." Inuyasha said. Sango and Kagome nodded and went in. Ten minutes later they walked out along with 13 year old girl with cat eyes and ears and purple hair. "Hi, I'm Selene Hyuuga. Welcome to my now damaged village." Selene said. "Is anyone else here?" Moroku asked again. "Mmm," Selene said. "Code: Death and Life!" Selene said throwing up a card and a black light came from it.

Two minutes later, a blue and purple came up and two girls with 8 kids each appeared behind Selene. "Hi, I'm Kelli No Kabuki and this is my older sister, Karol No Kabuki." Kelli said. "We are ninja team 12." Kelli said. "We do have an orphanage but these children everyone but not the babies and four year olds are ninja. But only weaker than most ninjas." Cleo said.

"Oi, you coming back now." A man who smokes said. "Yeah, be back. Go flirt with Kurenia-sensi." Cleo said. "Whatever, my friend was lucky to teach u." he said again. He disappeared. "Well, we gotta go. Bye," Cleo and Selene said.

When they all got back, Hyuuga Hinata was waiting. "Come on children. Let's go back to Selene's house." Hinata said and then smiled. "Hinata-chan, will u help us to continue to help us even during the Chunnin Exams?" Selene asked. "Yes, it is always fun to help my younger sister. Black Priestess, right?" Hinata said.

Selene was the Black Priestess Cat Demon, Karol was the Purple Priestess, and Kelli was the Blue Priestess. They were very skilled in the art of demon slaying and ninja arts. They were the best medical ninjas ever besides Tsunade-sama.

They loved to train and kiss guys. Selene was to be married to Gaara in 2 years. Of course that does not mean that Selene could not help Karol and Kelli find a guy. They had been trying to get Karol's crush, Kiba to notice her. Plus they had also been trying to get, Kelli's crush, Shino for months.

That night, the new moon, Selene looked at the moon. Her hair and eyes changed. Her hair turned black and her cat ears disappeared. Her eyes changed into lavender ones. She looked like Karol and Kelli but they had different eye colors. Selene ran to her, Karol, and Kelli's huge house. Karol and Kelli were in tube tops with boot cut jeans. Karol and Kelli both had black tie up boots. "Go change and meet u out by the gates, Kagome and Sango will meet us there. You send the message?" they asked the last question in unison. Selene nodded.

Meanwhile…

Sango and Kagome were waiting for a letter when a black and brown owl spooked them. "Hey there it is." Sango said as the owl landed on Kagome's arm. Kagome took the message and read it out loud in a whisper. "'Sango, Kagome, we would like u too come to our village to have a club and a sleepover. Inuyasha and Moroku can find their way there if they want to come. We have transportation for u both.'" Kagome read.

When Sango and Kagome got there, Kelli and Karol were there. "Come on, u need to change." They said in unison. When they got there, Selene was there in a pair of low rise jeans. "Have u seen my shirts?" Selene asked the twins. "Third drawer, sorry while u were gone we organized our drawers. Yours too, sorry." Kelli said. "Thanks guys," Selene said and put on a black pickaboo top that showed off her green hanging piercing. She had a pair of black lace up boots.

After Sango and Kagome had changed into there club outfits. Kagome a pair of black crop pants and a purple tube top. Sango a pair of low rise demin and a pink tube top. After applying some red lip gloss and light pink blush, they left for the Konoha Club and bar. Anyone under then 15 can't drink, but can go to club and dance.

When Selene and her girlfriends got there, Gaara taken Selene to the dance floor as Buttonz came on. Selene and her friends like to call themselves the PussyCat Dollz. Sure they weren't as good as the REAL PussyCat Dolls.

Slowly, Gaara told Selene if she wanted to dance with her friends. Selene nodded and drifted off towards the lonely dancing girls named Hinata, Karol, Kelli, Sango, and Kagome. "Hey, guys. Um… Kagome, Sango. Moroku and Inuyasha are here." Selene said. Kagome and Sango turned and sure enough Inuyasha and Moroku were standing in the doorway. "Holly crap! Hide us!" Kagome and Sango shouted –whisper to them. Selene and Kelli grabbed a card from their own pant pockets.

When Kagome and Sango touched it their eyes and hair became black. "There, u are no longer Kagome and Sango for tonight. Tonight u are Kim and Star. Star is Sango and Kim is Kagome." Selene said. "But we look the same?" Sango said. "You are twins for tonight and any night u come here." Selene replied her mind and eyes were dazed. "Hey ya! Tonight, we got the PussyCat Dollz in the-houze!" the DJ said. "Crap! We just forgot that only Sango and Kagome know our songs." Selene said slapping herself on her forehead.

Selene told Gaara to tell the DJ that we can't perform tonight because we need to keep their voices for the Sakura festival. "Let me just let ya listen to their songs by record." He then said into the mic. "Thank the heavens." Sango said.

That whole night they danced away. Inuyasha and Moroku left after an hour of waiting for Kagome and Sango. Kelli and Shino hooked up along with Karol and Kiba.

Ten Years Later

Selene and Gaara were married and had three children. There were twin girls and a little brother. The boy's name was Corbin and the oldest twin name was Henna and the younger twin was named Hannah. Henna had long red hair and lavender eyes. Hannah had long black hair and lavender eyes. Corbin was the odd ball child. He had short blonde hair and lavender eyes.

Kiba and Karol were married and had two kids. A twin girl and boy. The boy's name was Cody and the girl's name was Pennie. Pennie had long brown hair and green eyes, red marks on her checks. Cody had short brown hair and green eyes, red marks on his checks.

Kelli and Shino were married and had one child. A little girl named Carrie. Carrie had a long black cloak and under her black sunglasses were chocolate brown eyes with a cheery smile. She had brown hair and pale skin.

Well Team 15 and Team 16 were the children's teams, they were best friends forever. Team 15 had Corbin, Cody, and Pennie. Team 16 had Hannah, Henna, and Carrie.


End file.
